Tukang Pos dan Keluarga Hibari
by synstropezia
Summary: Tsuna mendapat tugas dari Reborn untuk mengirim paket ke rumah Hibari. Seribu sayang, dewi fortuna tak pernah memihaknya sekalipun.


Kantor pos Vongola ramai oleh lalu-lalang pekerja. Begitu pun di salah satu ruangan ber-plat "boss", menghias indahnya pintu jati polos. Beberapa–lebih tepat empat orang pemuda, tengah meributkan satu hal yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Hanya diminta mengirimkan paket ke alamat tertentu, jelas bukan masalah sulit, terlalu mudah bahkan, anak SD juga bisa. Namun beda cerita, jika menyangkut Keluarga Hibari.

Iya, Keluarga Hibari, semua takut dan tunduk terhadap mereka.

"Lagi pula kenapa harus aku yang mengirimnya?!" Protes serupa kembali dikicaukan. Pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu heran dengan keputusan sang tutor–Reborn, yang tak tanggung-tanggung menodongkan pistol.

"Jangan mengeluh, _Dame Tsuna_. Tunjukkan perasaanmu, atau harus kutembak menggunakan _dying will_?" Seratus persen tepat sasaran. Ia menggeleng cepat diikuti gerakan tangannya.

"Tenang saja, _Juudaime_! Saya pasti menemani Anda bertemu setan itu!" Gokudera Hayato–pemuda bersurai _silver_ yang mengaku-ngaku tangan kanan sang _Decimo_. Tidak aneh, karena Tsuna pewaris sah kantor pos Vongola ke sepuluh.

"Kali ini jangan ikut campur, Gokudera. _Dame Tsuna_ harus melakukannya sendiri." Kejam jelas. Ibarat seekor kelinci dipaksa masuk ke kandang singa.

" _Maa~ maa~_ Hati-hati dan pulanglah dengan selamat, Tsuna. Gokudera bisa khawatir kalau kau terluka." Giliran cowok berambut cepak berkata. Senyumnya mengalahkan kilau matahari dan permen fox.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, _yakyuu-baka_! Kenapa pula kau ikut bekerja bersamaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Lebih menyenangkan jika melakukannya bersama, bukan?"

"Baiklah jika _Juudaime_ yang bilang." Sifat _tsundere_ -nya kumat ternyata. Kalau Yamamoto semesum lelaki berinisial RM, pasti sudah mengeluarkan tawa nista sejak satu menit lalu. Toh, dia menyukai si maniak dinamit.

"Bagus. Sekarang antarkan paket ini ke Hibari. Ingat, jangan sampai rusak," ancam Reborn mengeluarkan aura hitam andalannya. Tsuna tahu arti tatapan sang _hitman_. Diambillah kotak berbungkus kain lalu keluar ruangan.

"Ini akan menarik." Topi fedora-nya sedikit diangkat. Memperlihatkan sepasang netra yang menyeringai lewat tatapan.

Dimulailah perjalanan Tsuna menuju kediaman Hibari.

 **Tukang Pos dan Keluarga Hibari**

 **Summary : Tsuna mendapat tugas dari Reborn untuk mengirim paket ke rumah Hibari. Seribu sayang, dewi fortuna tak pernah memihaknya sekalipun.**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Chara : Tsunayoshi.S, Kyouya.H, Alaude, Fon.**

 **Genre : General.**

 **Disclaimer : Amano Akira.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, bahasa semi baku, dll.**

Sembari mengambil langkah, Tsuna berdoa cemas minta dilindungi Tuhan. Dia terbilang unik untuk seorang pengantar pos, lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada mengendarai kendaraan. Memalukan memang, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu kepayahan belajar naik sepeda, baru duduk di jok pun sudah berteriak histeris. Pantaslah julukan _Dame_ terus disandang, seperti nama kedua malah. Apalagi Reborn dan Lambo–si bocah sapi, sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka memanggil begitu.

 _Tap … tap … tap…._

Baru berjalan sebentar, empunya marga Hibari terlihat hendak membelok. Melewati SMP Namimori yang setengah mati ia cintai. Nasib jomblo memang.

"Hibari-san, Hibari–!"

 _DUG!_

"W-WHOAAA!" Sejak kapan kerikil numpang lewat di depannya? Tsuna yang kesulitan mengontrol keseimbangan terjatuh. Membuat paket Hibari melayang bebas di udara. Terjatuh dengan tidak elit membentur tanah.

 _PRANGG….! PRANGG….! PRANGG….! PRANGG….! PRANGG….!_

 _PRANGG….!_

"Sial! Vasku hancur berkeping-keping!" Terbit sudah kegeraman pria baya itu, sembari merapikan beling yang dibantu oleh Hibari? Sepertinya Tsuna butuh mizone, dia agak miring.

"Siapa yang kau cari, _herbivore_?" _Lah_ , terus ini siapa? Perlahan tapi pasti Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya. Iris _blue metallic_ melayangkan tatapan setajam silet. Dia benar-benar merinding disko tanpa lampu kerlap-kerlip.

"HIEEE! Hi-Hibari-san?!" Badannya dimundurkan memakai tangan, berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Sejak kapan ketua komite kedisiplinan belajar jurus seribu bayangan? Mau jadi _chuunibyou_ gitu? Pengikut Naruto fandom sebelah?!

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"A-ah itu … itu … hehehe…." Iris sang _skylark_ kian menyipit mendengar tawa Tsuna. Dia benci _herbivore_ berkumpul, bercanda dan keramaian terlebih penganggu Namimori. Semua harus disikat habis. Ingat sampai bersih, pakai sabun colek.

" _Kamikorosu_!"

Tonfa mencium dingin wajah polos Tsuna, termasuk bengkak yang menyumbangkan warna ungu selain merah. Jemari lentiknya mengelus sayang luka-luka itu, asalkan tidak di tulang kering atau selangkangan–lupakan, sama-sama buruk lagi pula. Teringat paket untuk Hibari, dia meneriakkan marga sang prefek lantang-latang, namun seketika ciut usai dilempar pandangan membunuh. _Enak saja diabaikan lalu minta perhatian_ , kalau kata Mammon, _mah_ , ganti rugi!

"Kelihatannya baik-baik saja." Super intuisi berkata ada sekitar lima barang pecah. Seribu sayang diabaikan Tsuna yang menghela napas panjang. Mau tidak mau harus berkunjung ke kandang singa.

"Semoga aku selamat."

Arloji hitamnya menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Matahari dengan singgasana tertinggi adalah kombinasi terburuk selain Hibari dan tonfa. Langkah Tsuna terasa berat setiap diambil. Masih menjinjing kotak rahasia berbalut kain ungu polos. Reborn menolak memberitahu, hanya berkata, "hadiah untuk pemenang TTS.". Sejak kapan tuh bocah hitam berkelut dengan koran? Biasa juga tidur di atap sambil mainan 'burung'.

Lupakan soal itu. Akhirnya Tsuna tiba di kediaman Hibari.

 _Ting … tong … ting … tong…._

"Permisi. Saya Sawada Tsunayoshi mengirim paket untuk keluarga Hibari!" Meski dikacangi habis-habisan, ia pantang menyerah dan mengetuk pintu berkali-kali.

"Maaf permisi. Ada paket untuk keluarga Hibari!" Hening. Tak seorang pun datang menyambutnya. Tsuna rapopo, kok. Setiap hari, 'kan, dia minum jamu biar kuat. Entah berhubungan atau tidak.

"Kuletakkan saja di depan pintu? Tapi bahaya jika diambil." Berarti pelakunya belum tahu betapa kejam Hibari. Jangankan dihajar pakai tonfa, digigit sampai mati pun bersedia. Enak juga makan jagung, _sih_.

 _NGIETT….!_

" _Ti-tidak dikunci?!_ " Antara lupa atau niat mencoba sistem keamanan terbaru. Dua menit berlalu masih damai sentosa. Berarti anggapan kedua salah dan syukurlah jika begitu.

"Aku masuk saja, deh."

Lupa arti nyawa, Tsuna nekat menerobos kandang singa, meski wajah tuan rumahnya tampan hingga langit ke tujuh, _sih_. Ruang tamu terhubung dengan dapur–merangkap tempat makan di mana empat kursi dan meja panjang bertengger. Berpikirlah positif, mungkin Hibari suka pindah-pindah tiap ganti hari. Senin di kanan. Selasa di kiri, begitu terus sampai Avenger mengeluarkan album religi. Terlihat jelas penggangguran banyak ulahnya.

"Yosh. Kuletakkan di sini dan…."

"Ada _herbivore_ masuk rupanya." _Suara bariton itu…. Seksi dan mengalihkan dunia!_ Ralat–maksud Tsuna familiar sekaligus mengerikan. Nampaklah Hibari mengenakan kimono hitam senada surai raven-nya.

"L-lho, Hibari-san? Sejak kapan kau pulang dan berganti pakaian? Patrolinya selesai?" Meski agak bodoh menanyakan itu. Masa iya dalam dua puluh menit tinggi Hibari naik drastis. Kasihan atuh Tsuna yang tetap pendek.

"Kau yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"U-uhm. Saya Sawada Tsunayoshi dari kantor pos Vongola mengirimkan paket untuk Hibari-san." Mereka baru bertemu. Selain tingginya bertambah apa dia punya kemampuan meramal? Ngeri, ah.

"Letakkan saja di sana. Namun ingatlah…." Menggantungkan ucapan di langit-langit. Tsuna yang telah balik kanan keringat dingin sekujur tubuh. Malu-malu tapi mau menengok ke belakang. Wajah Hibari sangar bagai singa kelaparan.

"Rumah kita kedatangan pencuri dan kau membiarkannya masuk, Kyouya?" DEMI KAOS KAKI XANXUS! Tsuna berteriak kaget melihat Hibari ketiga nongol di depan pintu. Mau rambut pirang juga wajahnya sebelas-dua belas!

"Dia _herbivore_ lemah sekaligus mangsaku. Jika berani menyentuh…. _Kamikorosu_. " Ceritanya main drama atau bagaimana? Tsuna pusing tujuh keliling dan kepala barbie. Ingin kabur pun celah tertutup rapat.

"Hi-Hibari-san. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu pada Ayahmu." Salahkan naluri keibuan Tsuna dan semburan asal yang tiba-tiba muncul. Nyawanya kian berada di ujung tanduk.

"Serangga kecil berani menceramahiku ternyata. Lagi pula aku tak pernah mengaggapnya Ayah." Hubungan mereka absurd, Tsuna tahu itu. Lalu apa? Kembar tiga?!

"Se-sebelumnya perkenalkan. Nama saya Sawada Tsunayoshi dari kantor pos Vongola. A-ada paket untuk Hibari-san, ta … tapi karena tidak dibuka, ja-jadi…."

"Pergilah. Kau menganggu." Setidaknya Hibari pirang melepaskan. Tergesa-gesa menuju pintu. Tsuna yang baru memegang grendel merasakan aura gelap memancar di belakangnya.

"Masuk sekali lagi tanpa izin. Aku tangkap kau." Borgol diputar searah menggunakan jari telunjuk. Hibari kedua yang mendengarnya–sebutlah begitu, menaikkan sebelah bibir lebih tinggi.

"Berani melakukannya kugigit kau sampai mati."

Pengalaman buruk nan aneh! Tsuna bertemu tiga Hibari berselang dua puluh menit, walau yang satu sedikit berbeda dari lainnya. Kenapa pula jika berambut pirang? Sama-sama setan kalau kata Gokudera! Ia memutuskan mampir ke minimarket. Membeli beberapa _snack_ dan minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Mustahil itu ilusi Mammon. Siapa pula manusia kurang kerjaan yang mengisenginya? Lebih baik cabutlah rumput memakai gunting kuku biar greget.

Belum terjawab pertanyaannya. Truk besar siap menghantam tubuh mungil sang _decimo_.

"Ti-tidak... TOLONG AKU!" Ketularan tolol Dora, bukannya menghindar Tsuna meringkuk di _zebra cross_. Namun keajaiban terjadi. Entah angin apa yang berhembus sampai ia berteleportasi ke pinggir jalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Sepasang karamel memandang lembut iris kecokelatan Tsuna. Bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih, dia malah berteriak meski kalah adu dengan Ryohei atau Squalo.

"HIEEE! KEMBARAN HIBARI-SAN YANG KEEMPAT!"

Berakhir dengan Tsuna pingsan dalam dekapannya. Pemuda bertampang oriental itu ber- _yare_ ria.

 _Malam hari…._

Terbangun dari tidur panjang tanpa dicium pangeran tampan, Tsuna membuka matanya yang sedikit berkunang-kunang. Tampang oriental itu kembali menghantui. Netra karamel tersenyum lewat tatapan bersahabat. Disodorkan sebungkus onigiri dan botol air putih–walau agak meragukan. Siapa tahu Hibari marah berkedok bak dermawan. Kalau diracuni bagaimana? Dia belum mau melihat cahaya putih di ujung sana.

Abaikan, abaikan. Tsuna mana enak hati menolak.

"E-eto…. Terima kasih, Hibari-san." Memperhatikan dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Penampilannya mendadak beda. Baju khas Cina dengan warna merah. Rambut dikepang panjang. Tahu-tahu alim bin perhatian. Kapan pula dia feminim begitu? Cucok deh.

"Omong-omong Hibari-san. Kenapa kau perhatian padaku?" Ge-Er sumpah. Tsuna merasa adem-ayem saja melihat si prefek tak membawa tonfa. Bertanya sedikit tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Perhatian bisa membuat siapa pun merasa tenang. Aku lihat kau gelisah." _BLUSH!_ Kalau setiap hari Hibari begini, kehidupan ideal Tsuna pasti terwujud. Baru juga dag-dig-dug sendiri, makhluk astral lain muncul menginterupsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, _herbivore_?" _Itu Hibari-san tadi pagi, ya_? Bisa muncul begitu, pakai mantera apaan? Belum sempat berkedip, yang pakai kimono sama bawa-bawa borgol ikut nongol. Lengkap sudah.

"Hibari khawatir padamu," ucap si pirang menunjuk entahlah apa sebutannya. Sang _Cloud Guardian_ mendelik benci. Tsuna tahu hubungan mereka bertiga atau berempat absurd.

"Mau pulang atau tidak bukan urusanku. Semua berawal dari diriku yang lainnya." Bahasa planet apa itu? Tsuna paham sedetik kemudian, maksud Hibari cowok kalem berpakaian kimono, meski mereka sama-sama anak SGM.

"Menyebut dirimu sendiri begitu. Selera yang buruk."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Kalian pasti lapar." Untung ada Hibari kepang. Tsuna merasa berhutang budi jadinya telah diselamatkan.

"Pulang larut malam melanggar aturan sekolah, Tsunayoshi. Mau kugigit sampai mati?" Jahatnya. Baru juga mau menggelar pesta syukuran bisa selamat dari kandang singa.

"Se-sebelum pergi. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Hibari-san. Sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali berturut-turut." Dari kelaparan dan kecelakaan maut maksudnya. Bodo amat sama tiga lain. Meski yang asli mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Fon meracunimu atau sejenisnya, huh?"

"Ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Perkenalkan namaku Fon. Hibari sering bercerita tentangmu." _What the–?! Jadi aku salah mengenali?!_ Senang kagak, malu iya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Hubungan kalian apa sebenarnya?! A-atau mungkin Hibari-san menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan Naruto?!"

"Naruto? Apa dia teman _herbivore_ -mu yang lainnya? Jika bertemu akan kugigit sampai mati."

"Sebuah keluarga. Aku Ibu. Alaude Ayah. Kyouya kakak. Hibari adik." Perkenalannya kayak bocah sumpah. Tsuna mengaga dengan ekspresi sulit dijelaskan, bingung ada, gagal paham apalagi.

"Siapa sudi punya Ibu laki-laki. Ayah polisi gadungan dan kakak makhluk astral?" Mau disebut keluarga juga mustahil. Buktinya Hibari memanggil pakai nama langsung, bukan Ibu terlebih Mama.

"Di sini berisik. Aku pulang duluan." Yang rambut pirang alias Alaude memutuskan balik, disusul Hibari, Kyouya dan Fon sambil melambai cantik. Kelar hidup Tsuna mengenal keluarga absurd kayak mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus hibernasi."

Tsuna membatu di tempat. Langkahnya gontai ke rumah dengan permohonan, 'siapa pun tolong lumpuhkan ingatanku.". Dewi fortuna memang tidak sayang dia.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Mata sisa tiga watt. Pakaian acak kadut padahal baru pagi hari. Kantung panda menghias kelopak. Semalam insomnia. Lengkap sekali penderitaan sang _brunet_. Pertemuan dengan kelurga Hibari memberi kesan tersendiri. Terbawa mimpi pula, diajak mampir Fon, digigit sampai mati oleh duo _skylark_ dan terakhir diborgol Alaude, masuk penjara atas tuduhan, "memecahkan piring.". Itu tidak lucu! Absurd seperti hubungan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, _Juudaime_!" Sebagai tangan kanan yang baik dan perhatian. Tentunya Gokudera sadar, calon pewaris kesepuluh itu nampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Kau sakit, Tsuna? Biar kami antar ke UKS."

"Ada masalah apa, _Juudaime_? Saya akan membantu Anda!"

"Gokudera-kun. Apa manusia bisa hibernasi?" Waduh. Kalau yang ini bagaimana membantunya? Berpikir positif, mungkin Tsuna salah minum obat dan melantur. Eh, bukan, mungkin Tsuna butuh piknik.

"Hibernasi? Apa dia teman barumu? Namanya unik, hahaha…."

"Artinya tidur panjang, _yakyuu-baka_! Saya pikir mustahil, _Juudaime_. Sekarang musim semi bukan dingin atau gugur. Terlebih belum ada teori manusia bisa melakukannya." Mulai, deh, nih anak. Yamamoto menepuk bahu sang sahabat. Minta agar Tsuna becerita.

"Ternyata kau kurang latihan, Tsuna."

"Reborn-san?! Apa Anda khawatir terhadap _Juudaime_ yang bersikap aneh?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya perlu sedikit dorongan. Kalau begini terus bagaimana caramu mendapatkan Hibari? Di depan keluarganya saja mati kutu." Sebut apa juga Tsuna capek. Lelah hayati dicobai bertubi-tubi.

"Keluarga Hibari? _Juudaime_ diapa-apakan oleh setan itu? Ada yang terluka? Tidak digrepe, 'kan? Otak Anda dicuci? Pakai apa? Rinso? Downy? Soklin? Daia?" Betapa OOC dirimu, Nak Gokudera.

" _Maa~ Maa~_ Tsuna harus mendapatkan cintanya. Berjuanglah. Kami mendukungmu."

 _BRUKK!_

"Indah sekali tonfa-nya." Macam orang konslet. Tsuna mengigau tidak jelas dan semua berhubungan dengan Hibari. Terbitlah rasa cemburu dari lubuk hati terdalam seorang Gokudera Hayato.

"Setan itu…. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia merebut _Juudaime_ tersayang!" Dinamit siap dilepaskan. Tinggal mencari target bernama Hibari dan burung anehnya. Habis bisa nyanyi, merdu pula. Punya Gokudera mana bisa coba. /eh

 _Sementara di kediaman Hibari…._

Harusnya damai seperti biasa. Fon asyik memasak di dapur. Kyouya membaca koran di ruang tamu. Alaude menonton berita. Hibari? Entah gerangan apa tiba-tiba dia memukul meja. Bersiap dengan sepasang tonfa dan wajah sangar. Memang sudah waktu berpatroli. Aneh saja melihat tuh bocah marah-marah kayak cewek PMS. Naas sudah nasib Gokudera, memberi pembelaan pada _Juudaime_ tercinta di waktu salah.

" _Kamikorosu_." Kursinya sampai terbanting ke belakang. Fon berteriak memanggil. Sarapan belum habis dilarang keluar, itu peraturan nomor sepuluh ayat llima pasal satu keluarga Hibari.

" _Yare yare_. Hibari kelihatan bersemangat." Mata Fon agak picek kayaknya gara-gara maraton drama Cina semalam. Pintu ditutup keras. Salah satu baut menggelinding terlepas. Alaude mengeluarkan borgol dari balik jas. Anak sendiri juga kalau menganggu kedamaian pasti ditangkap.

"Baguslah. Dia gigih mengejar Tsunayoshi." Koran sedikit diturunkan. Kyouya tersenyum kecil melihat sang adik keluar rumah, selain patroil tentunya.

"Pulang-pulang akan kutangkap dia. Masih pagi membuat keributan."

Sebenarnya bukan karena cinta atau apa pun itu. Hibari kesal usai membuka kotak rahasia pemberian Tsuna. Lima piring cantik hancur berkeping-keping mengotori taplak meja. Kirain dikasih onigiri kayak Chrome, tahu-tahu hadiah Fon menang TTS. Kirain pula dia bisa lepas dari makanan busuk Ibu terbenci. Lagian … mau juga enggak punya keluarga absurd gini. Kalo boleh milih mending solo player deh macam Kiritot di Seword Art Onlin. (Sensor demi nama baik).

Dikasih piring pecah, dikata Hibari kuda lumping?

Tamat.

Riwayat Tsuna maksudnya.

Tamat.

Jelas cerita ini, memang apalagi?

A/N : Salam kenal semuanya. Aku author baru yang tidak tau apa-apa, hahaha. Maaf apabila karakter di sini sangat OOC, humor garing, banyak typo dll. Mohon kritik dan sarannya tentu dengan bahasa sopan. Jangan lupa fav juga, follow atau apa pun, aku terima dengan lapang dada.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya!


End file.
